Rock Leone 145WB
Rock Leone 145WB is a Defense-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fusion. Its owner is Kyoya Tategami and its evolution is Fang Leone 130W²D. Its Legend Version is Counter Leone 145D. Face Bolt: Leone I The Face on this Beyblade depicts Leo, the fifth astrological sign in the zodiac. The Metal Fusion Leone face (no sticker) is light and not outlined. Energy Ring: Leone I The regular release of Leone is a transparent, turquoise piece(transparent green and yellow in America) rather than a Green shade in the anime. Leone is very circular with small ridge details. It can provide nice weight and has decent defensive capabilities. Overall, it is a basic ring and used commonly in generic beys in the anime Balance Combinations: Thermal Leone T125WD. If T125 is unavailable, use 125. If Thermal is unavailable, use Flame. If WD is unavailable, use EWD/WB. Fusion Wheel: Rock Rock has six large protrusions with small, shallow gaps between each one. It also overhangs the Track much like the original Leone Fusion Wheel, although to a smaller extent. Rock is currently the third heaviest Hybrid Wheel System Wheel to date. However, as a Defense-Type, it is unable to match the qualities of Fusion Wheels such as Earth and Virgo, because the shape of Rock produces a significant amount of recoil upon contact with another Wheel. As a result, Rock is an outclassed Defe nse Wheel, but a good Attack Wheel when paired with recoil-reducing parts such as a Metal Face or the tips RF, R2F, and LF.Rock is also very loose when used too much. Spin Track: 145 Height: 14.5 millimeters 145 is the fifth highest Spin Track available, along with the various other 145-variants (C145, DF145, AD145, TR145, ED145, UW145, BD145, WD145, SW145, CH120/145, R145, GB145, Etc.). It can be used in Stamina customs to great effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin velocity, but that being said, DF145 and UW145 has this same effect but also the added bonus of its “Down Force” which while negligible, stabilizes the Beyblade it is being used on slightly. 145, being as tall as, makes it easily susceptible to low Attackers; however, this should not be seen as a drawback because normally, Stamina types are not to be used against Attack types. The other two are the TH170 Spin Track (Beat Lynx), or the 230 Spin Track (Flame Byxis) which are taller than the 145 Spin Track. TH170 outclasses it since its 170 has more defense but does not wobble like 230. 145 has shown great attack potential in the combo; MF Pegasis 145RF. Performance Tip: WB Ball is with a larger spherical surface, hence “wide”. Due to this, it is an improvement over Ball in terms of Defense. This is because of the greater surface area in contact with the Stadium floor at any one time. However, because of this wider contact area, the bottom also causes more movement compared to Ball. This is disadvantageous when facing an Attack-Type, because the Defense customization is closer to the Stadium exits, hence increasing the chances of a KO. To prevent this, many launch Wide Ball-based customizations so that the Beyblade stays in the center, while retaining the Defensive qualities of Wide Ball. However, if you use a Metal Face, you can launch at full power. Since it moves around, it is best used as a destabiliser, which is what makes this a good Bey. Other Versions *'Clay Leone DF145WB' –Random Booster Light Vol.1 Mad Cancer CH120FS (Purple). *'Wind Leone D125HF' –Random Booster Light Vol.1 Mad Cancer CH120FS (Blue). *'Mad Leone 145B' –Random Booster Light Vol.1 Mad Cancer CH120FS (Yellow). *'Heat Leone D125FS' –Random Booster Light Vol.2 Wind Aquario 100HF/S (Sky Blue). *'Mad Leone 145FS' –Random Booster Light Vol.2 Wind Aquario 100HF/S (Pale Orange). *'Heat Leone H145S' –Random Booster Light Vol.3 Clay Aries ED145B (Transparent Black). *'Dark Leone C145B' –Random Booster Vol.3 Stardust Pegasis (Dark Purple). *'Counter Leone D125B' - Metal Fight Beyblade Gachinko Stadium (Wii) (Clear parts, Green Counter Metal Wheel). *'Rock Leone 145WB' - Faceoff: Lion Gale Force Wall (Painted Parts, Green Clear Wheel). *'Storm Leone 100HF' - Faceoff: Red Horn Uppercut (Purple Clear Wheel). *'Counter Leone 145D - '''Legend ver. *'Thunder Leone GB145BS '- Faceoff: Solid Iron Showdown Special Moves *'Lion Gale Force Wall: Kyoya's first special move in the anime and manga is '''Windstorm Wall (獅子暴風壁, Shishi Boufuuheki) Kyoya first used this attack in chapter 2 of the manga, and on Episode 2 of the anime. In episode 72 of the Anime Kyoya improved this to become True Lion Gale Force Wall. *'Lion 100 Fang Fury': Kyoya's second special move in the anime is One Hundred Fierce Fangs (獅子百烈牙, Shishi Hyaku Retsuga) Kyoya first used this attack on Episode 3 (anime). *'Wild Wind Fang Dance': Kyoya's third special move in the anime is Wind Fang War Dance (獅子風牙乱舞, Shishi Fuugarappu '') Kyoya first used this attack on Episode 9 (anime). In episode 72 of the Anime Kyoya improved this to become '''True Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance'. *'King Lion Tearing Blast': Kyoya's fourth special move in the anime is Erupting Storm (獅子王爆風破, Shishiou Bakufuuha) Kyouya first used this attack on Episode 10 (anime). In episode 72 Kyoya improved this to become True King Lion Tearing Blast. *'King Lion Furious Blast Shot': Kyoya's fifth special move in the anime is Erupting Fierce Bullet (獅子爆風激烈弾, Shishi bakufuu gekiretsu dan) Kyoya first used this attack on Episode 49. *'King Lion Reverse Wind Strike': Kyoya's sixth special move, Kyoya first used this attack on Episode 70. Gallery Leone_Anime.PNG|Rock Leone 145WB in the anime. Rock Leone Shiny.gif|Rock Leone 145WB shining (Click the image) RockLeone_MANGA.PNG|Rock Leone 145WB in the manga. MFB Lion.png|Rock Leone's beast. LeoneRecolor.png|Rock Leone Recolor LeoneEnglish .jpg|Rock Leone's English Box LeoneJapanese .jpg|Rock Leone's Japanese Box RockLeonePieces.jpg|Rock Leone 145WB pieces. KvsDaR.jpg|Rock Leone vs. Dan and Reiki's Beyblades. PvsL.jpg|Storm Pegasus trying to stop Rock Leone's attack. 27691-396.jpg 27687-400.jpg 27782-305.jpg hjdsdsfkmyhjnhn.jpg 17393-18.jpg 27820-267.jpg 27803-284.jpg 27390-234.jpg 27838-249.jpg 27831-256.jpg 22281-97.jpg 22284-94.jpg 16602-402.jpg 16616-388.jpg 16623-381.jpg rockleo04.jpg Vs489.jpg|Pegasus vs Leone .jpg Episode22.58.jpg Episode22.56.jpg Episode22.47.jpg Episode22.41.jpg leone.105.jpg imagesCAMWWFSP.jpg|Rock Leone's evolved formation: Fang Leone 130W2D imagesCAHGX3Y3.jpg|It's owner: Kyoya Tategami Trivia * "Leone" is Italian for Lion. * Some people say that Hasbro's Rock Leone WB tip gets damaged after battle. It's actually true. * He is currently the beyblade with the most special moves * Rock Leone counters a lot, giving it good attack power. * By overall performance in real life, even though the Rock Metal wheel has High Recoil, It is somewhat useful in smash attack as it is heavy. Category:Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Beyblade Category:Defense Type Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Metal Saga